


show me how you love

by ineffableteddy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, It was supposed to be angsty, M/M, Mako's also oblivious, Wu is having a gay panic, because we need more of him, now it's a bit angsty but somehow cheesy, wu is oblivious, yes this is exactly after their talk at the wedding, yes this is somehow Wu centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableteddy/pseuds/ineffableteddy
Summary: After their talk at the wedding, everything seems fine. But actually, Wu and Mako have still a lot to talk about.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	show me how you love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another story about these idiots in love. 
> 
> This is slightly inspired by a fanart by kf1n3 on instagram of them kissing at the wedding lol. You should definitivly check their account out! 
> 
> also this was supposed to be kinda angsty but it turned out angsty and cheesy, i'm sorry. Hope you still can enjoy it!

„But for now, the dancefloor calls me!” Which wasn’t entirely true, because in reality, his thoughts called Wu.

He let his eyes wander around the people on the wedding while he strolled around.  
He thought about a lot of things in the last two weeks since Kuvira’s attack. He saw so many things and met so many people in his time in Republic City, who influenced him so much.  
He had also thought about how he wanted to rule his nation and came to the conclusion, that he wanted it to be a democracy.  
A small smile crossed his lips when he thought about the disbelieving and shocked faces Korra and Mako made when he told them about his plans just a few minutes ago.

He turned his head and saw that they were still talking to each other. He saw that Mako said something to her while looking slightly embarrassed, but he couldn’t hear him.  
He looked so at peace while talking to Korra, his amber eyes sparkling in the festive lights.  
  
Sometimes when Wu saw him, he still had to gasp and take a step back because Mako looked so _beautiful_.  
Often it were these small moments, like when he forced him to go to the sauna for the first time. Wu remembered he had to take a moment, because his bodyguard looked surprisingly stunning, sitting there, arms crossed, eyes closed, hair damp from the steam. Back then, he didn’t know if he wanted to _be him_ or _be with him._  
But in those last weeks, he also thought about Mako and their relationship over the past three years. And now, he knew what he wanted.

Again, Wu looked at the firebender. _He looks beautiful,_ he thought. _Even with an injured arm.  
  
_He remembered first seeing Mako after the attack when he visited him on air temple island.  
When Korra had brought him into the room, he had to take a step back.  
Mako lay on the bed, sleeping. His first thought was _he looks so vulnerable.  
_Korra told him directly after the attack Mako still was conscious, but a while after, he passed out and didn’t wake up since then. But luckily, Kya assured them he was going to be okay again, but that his body needed all his strength for the healing process.  
She also told him she and Asami had to drag Bolin out of the room because he didn’t want to leave his brother alone, even though he knew he was going to be fine again.  
_I’ve never seen him this angry,_ she had said.  
  
Korra told him he should get Kya in case Mako wakes up before walking out of the room and leaving Wu alone with the unconscious man. He remembered how he sat there for nearly an hour, talking quietly about the evacuation and what happened since then. Meanwhile, he had Mako’s (uninjured) hand in his, stroking it softly with his thumb.  
  
He knew Mako couldn’t hear him. He was off in his dreams, which were hopefully better than the reality. But somehow, it felt nice talking to him.  
And maybe it helped, too, because after said hour of sitting and talking, Mako’s eyes slowly opened. Wu pulled his hand away fast and nearly cried out loud because _Mako, the self-sacrificing idiot_ was finally awake.  
Mako, on the other hand, just looked very confused and asked him sleepily what happened like it wasn’t a big deal that Wu just sat there beside him.

This was one and a half weeks ago, and they hadn’t talked much since then. Which was a shame because Wu really enjoyed their talks. Even though he did most of the talking and Mako just hummed agreeing or dropped small comments. And not talking to Mako felt so _strange._ He was so used to have him around that he couldn’t bear just two weeks without him.

He gave the other man one last look before turning around again. Mako smiled at Korra, one these rare, small smiles Wu loved so much about him.  
The smile Mako only gave to a few people. Like Korra, Asami or his brother.  
A few times, Wu earned it himself, but he didn’t know how. But in those moments, it felt like he was one of the special people in Mako’s life. But he knew he wasn’t one of them, then why did he care?  
  
_Because I’m in love with him,_ he reminded himself when he made his way to the pavilion.  
He rested his hands on the railing and let out a small breath. As much as Wu loved parties (and attention), he needed to be alone for a few minutes, just to think some things through.  
Especially things regarding a certain firebender who also happened to be his bodyguard and the person he had a crush on.  
  
Wu knew he needed to tell Mako. But tell him what? That he was special, and that he deserved so much more than the world had given him. That he deserved so much more than someone like _Wu._ But he also knew that Mako wouldn’t return those feelings. The way he talked about Korra made Wu certain, that Mako had still eyes for her.

He looked at the ocean, at the small waves the warm spring wind made, when he heard someone stepping on the wood of the pavilion. He could recognize these steps anytime, after all it were the steps of the man who had protected him for almost three years.

“Hey.” He said while still starring at the sea. He couldn’t see Mako in the eyes. Not now.  
“Hey.” The firebender responded while stepping beside him.  
“No dancing?” “Nah, even _I_ need to rest for a bit.”  
  
Silence. The type of silence Wu hated. It felt like there lay so many unsaid things between them, but nobody wanted to talk about them. Which was, in Wu’s case, absolutely true.  
“How was your conversation with Korra?”  
Mako raised an eyebrow. “It was fine. She asked me about my arm. Talked a bit about the things that happened lately.” Again, Silence.  
Wu swallowed. He didn’t want to ask, but at the same time, he needed to know.

“And did you tell her?” He looked at the bigger man from the corner of his eye. But Mako just looked at him confused.  
“Tell her what?”  
“That you still like her.”  
Again, Mako looked confused.  
“You can’t trick me, big guy. I see the way you look at Korra, the way you talk to her…you still have feelings for her.” He didn’t want to sound jealous, but you could hear a bit of that bitterness in his voice.

Mako shook his head. “How did you come up with that?”  
Wu didn’t answer, he just looked at his shoes. “Yeah, I love Korra. Meeting her was one of the best things that happened in my life. She’s special and I’m thankful for having her as a friend. But only as a _friend.”_ He looked away, like he needed to pick the right words for what came next.

  
“I love her, but not like… _that.”_ He sighed. “After all that happened between us in the time we know each other, we both know we’re better off as friends.”  
Mako took a deep breath, like he prepared himself for something.  
“Also, I…I’m in love with someone else.”

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the words coming out of Mako’s mouth.  
_Could it be that…no. Mako deserves someone better than me._ Wu felt his heartbeat rising.  
He would love to just run away and never talk to Mako again.  
  
In his life, he hid from so many things. He hid from his great-aunt, his responsibilities as a prince, man, he even felt like a coward for wanting to make his nation a democracy.  
But he couldn’t hide from his feelings for Mako any longer.

“And who is the lucky girl?” He asked, trying to not sound too jealous. In his lifetime as someone who had to go to every royal feast when he was younger because _it could help you later, even though it’s unlikely you’ll ever take over the throne,_ he became pretty good in reading people. And because of this he knew that Mako was probably the straightest guy he’d ever met.  
  
At first, Mako didn’t answer. For a moment, he looked like he’d been just hit by a satomobile. Then he just let out a small breath, opened his mouth, closed it again, before finally speaking.  
“It’s not a girl.”  
  
Okay, maybe Wu wasn’t as good in reading people as he had thought. He swallowed hard. “Then who’s the lucky guy?” He wanted Mako to be happy with the person he loved. No matter if it was him or someone different.

Mako wouldn’t meet his eyes, but he smiled a little. _A smile. That’s good, I suppose._ Wu said to himself. _Maybe…_

  
Before he could finish his thought, the other man looked him straight in the eyes.  
“It’s you, Wu. You’re the one I want.”  
Wu felt like passing out. This wasn’t true, right?  
“You’re joking, right?”  
“When did I ever make a joke?” He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He looked at Mako, who looked now at his shoes, trying to hide his slightly pink cheeks. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same for me.”  
  
Wu took a step forward, standing in front of Mako. He raised his chin and looked at Wu, amber eyes meeting green ones. “Mako, my big though guy, I would be the stupidest person on the world if I didn’t like you back.”  
Now he only was a few inches away from the other man. Wu’s eyes wandered from his eyes to his mouth. He raised his arm and placed it on Mako’s cheek.  
“Can I…?” His voice was quiet, nearly a whisper. The bigger man nodded hardly noticeable. “Go on.”

Wu closed his eyes, leaned in and…  
At first, he was careful, but Mako’s lips felt so _good_ pressed against his own that he never wanted to stop again. He laid his arms around the others neck and let out a deep sigh.  
Mako put his arm around his waist and drove him nearer.  
  


It was kind of ironic, a boy from the streets and a king making out. But Wu didn’t care about social ranks or other things. He was just so happy to be kissing the man he loved.

After a while, they separated again.  
“You’re a good kisser, big guy. Years of practice, I suppose?” He said smirking.  
Mako rolled his eyes. “The last time I kissed someone like that was probably three years ago.” Now he smiled, too.  
“But you’re not so bad either.” Wu felt the heat rising in his face.  
  
“You know what, I want you to dance with me.” He said, now playing with Mako’s collar.  
“What? No, you know I can’t dance!” “Oh, come on Mako, do it for your…” He paused.  
“Are we boyfriends now?” There was a small part in him that screamed _What if he says no? What if it was all a joke?  
  
_But Mako just smiled and said, “If you want…personally I have mothing against it.”  
“Good. And now please dance with your freshly baked boyfriend”, Wu said while still having the others collar between his fingers and brushing them “accidentally” against his neck, which made the firebender’s cheeks turn pink. Mako rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “You’re the worst. But okay.”

“Yes! I’ll show you the basics”, the smaller man said while taking his hand and dragging him back to the crowd.  
Back on the dancefloor, Wu showed Mako how to move and where to place his hand.  
And after a while of dancing, Wu realized that the other man had lied to him, because Mako was a natural talent at dancing.

He leaned against the other man, his hands around the firebender’s neck and looked around the crowd. He spotted neither Korra or Asami, but he saw Bolin, Opal and the chief standing a bit away from the other people.  
When they spotted the two men dancing together, he saw that the chief rolled annoyed her eyes and pulled out her wallet, while Bolin just grinned pleased and held out his open hand. Opal, on the other hand, just looked confused between them.  
  
But Wu didn’t care, and neither did Mako. They just enjoyed each other’s presence. They finally had each other, and that was all that mattered to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, even though it was kinda corny. 
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated! <3


End file.
